Cindeidara
by ine-chan'uchiha
Summary: E era uma vez em alguma vila, um garotinho chamado Cindeidara. -SasoDei, shounen-ai. n n


Em uma vila muito distante, havia um garoto loiro chamado Cindeidara. Todos os dias, ele trabalhava como escravo para seu padrasto mal Itarsula e seus dois irmãos malvados Naruzela e Sasustácia, sem receber nada em troca. Lavava roupas, limpava a casa, fazia café, almoço e jantar. Seu único amigo, o ratinho Lee, sempre a ajudava com seus trabalhos domésticos.

- Cindeidara, faça isso! - Gritava o padrasto.

- Cindeidara, onde está meu almoço? - Esbravejava um dos irmãos.

- Cindeidara, você não engraxou meus sapatos! - Reclamava outro.

- Oh meu deus... Já vou, já vou, un! - Lamentava sempre em resposta.

Dia após dia, o pobre Cindeidara foi se desgastando. Era realmente cansativo aquela tortura corriqueira e escrava, sem motivo aparente para continuar vivendo.

- Você tem que fugir, Cindy! - Dizia o ratinho Lee, enquanto guardava os pratos.

- E o que seria de mim, meu pequeno amiguinho, un? - Chorava ele, sentado sobre a pia de mármore da cozinha do grande casarão. Sempre havia pensado em fugir, mas jamais ousara tal coisa.

-•-

Um dia, um mensageiro do rei bateu � porta da casa da família Akatsuki, anunciando que no castelo iria haver um lindo baile. As irmãs ficaram agitadas, animadas, enquanto um largo sorriso era esboçado no rosto de Cindy.

- Um baile Sasustácia! Um baile!

- Sim Naruzela, um baile!

- Que divertido, un! - Disse Cindeidara, deixando ao lado de si a vassoura, que até então usava para varrer o chão.

- E quem disse que você vai? - Adverteu Itarsula, erguendo um leque de seda em frente ao rosto.

- É, sua barata! Quem disse que você vai !

- Não me remeta, Naruzela. ù/\u'

- ;-;''

Os irmãos e o padastro dirigiram-se aos seus respectivos quartos, para se aprontarem para o baile.

Os joelhos de Cindy estremeceram, e sentindo-se cambalear, chocou-os contra o piso da sala de visitas. Fraquejando, cerrou os punhos, cabisbaixa. E então, chorou.

-•-

- Estamos de saída, Cindeidara! Cuide da casa!

Estava nos jardins da casa, sentado sobre uma das mesas de refeição que os irmãos tanto prezavam, mas pode ouvir claramente o que Itarsula havia dito. Ao notar que os três saíram, ele novamente chorou. Odiava chorar por tudo, mas não podia evitar tanta tristeza que o preenchia, alimentando sua solidão e sofrimento.

- Aww, yo Cindy-san! nn

- WHOA! OO - Foi de encontro ao chão ao ouvir a voz que o chamava. Ficou ali, de pernas pro ar, observando um peculiar garoto de cabelos avermelhados, com delicadas asinhas liláses e uma tatuagem acima dos olhos.

- Se não quiser que eu disfrute dessa sua inocência, lhe aconselho a fechar essas pernas. ùu#

- G-gomenasai, un! - Rapidamente sentou-se, com as mãos entre as pernas, totalmente sem graça. Ficou a observar o garoto, achando um tanto estranho ele usar... vestido.

- Certo certo... Eu sou a fada madrinha, vim lhe conceder um desejo, e blá blá blá ¬3¬'' - Bufava a fada, girando a varinha de condão.

- É mesmo, un?

- É. --

- Mesmo mesmo, un? -\

- É! --'

- Mesmo mesmo mesmo meeeesmo mes-

- É MAS QUE DROGA Ò-Ó - Cindy foi envolvida por um monte de areia, entrando em desespero. - SABAKU SEI-

- PARE COM ISSO Ò-o - Gritou Lee, atirando uma amora na cabeça da fada.

- OUTCH xx'

- F-fada má uuun! ;--------\

- Vai querer ou não o desejo? ùu

- Eu quero ir ao baile, un! -\

- Owww right.

A fada tocou a varinha sobre uma melancia, a transformando em uma carruagem. Em seguida, fez o mesmo com o ratinho Lee, o transformando em um burrico (?).

- PAGA NESSA FRANJA! XD - Lee balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro, bagunçando a crina.

- Fica quieto aí ow zé do casco, un! XD

- Agora só falta um vestido...

Tocando um apito, todos os animaizinhos da floresta reuniram-se, com panos e fitas. Começaram a tecer um lindo vestido preto com nuvens vermelhas, cantando uma divertida canção.

- Costurando assiiiiim (8)

- CALADOS Ò-o SABAKU SEI-

- EY! Òo - A fada leva um coice.

- OUTCH [2 xx'

Com o vestido terminado, Cindeidara entrou na carruagem, sendo levada ai baile.

- Não se esqueça de voltar � meia noite em ponto, Cindy-san!

- YAAAAY, UN! n\\

-•-

No baile, todos dançavam felizes, menos o príncipe, que estava entediado em um canto do salão, tomando ponche.

- Dance comigo, príncipe Sasori! x3

- Não quero, hn...

- ;o;'''''''''' - Infarta.

- Mas que festa chata... Onde eu estava com a cabeça...?

- Ah, espero não estar atrasada! - Exclamou Cindeidara, adentrando o salão. Sua beleza ofuscou os olhos do príncipe, fazendo-o se dirigir até ele e chamá-lo para dançar.

- Deseja... d-dançar comigo?

- S-sim, un...

O loiro sentiu um par de braços envolverem-o pela cintura, enquanto os corpos de ambos mantinham-se colados. O ruivo, delicadamente, levou uma das mãos até a de Cindeidara, a tomando para si e a levantando. Com uma valsa lenta, dançaram, dançaram e dançaram, até não aguentarem mais ficar em pé. Se retiraram para a varanda, enquanto as garotas (e garotos) permaneciam pasmatizados com a cena que acabaram de ver.

- Você dança muito bem... - Disse o príncipe, enquanto deslizava os compridos dedos pelos fios dourados de Cindeidara.

- A-arigatou... un... - O garoto contornava a borda de um copo com o indicador, totalmente rubro.

Repentinamente, notou a maneira na qual o ruivo o fitava, ficando totalmente sem graça. Novamente, os braços quentes de Sasori envolveram-no, pelas costas. Foi virado pelo mesmo, havendo um forte contato visual. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe todo o corpo, inexplicávelmente, enquanto ambos os rostos se aproximaram. Cindeidara roçou os lábios, macios e róseos nos do outro, logo trocando um lento e cálido beijo.

O relógio marcou 0:00. Cindy desvencilhou-se dos braços do príncipe, correndo pelo salão � fora.

- Espere, eu não sei seu nome!

Tarde demais. Cindy já havia sumido dentre a neblina que cercava o castelo, porém deixando cair seu anel, com o símbolo "Dragão Azul". O príncipe pegou o anel, o encaixando em seu indicador direito, enquanto soltava um longo suspiro.

- Eu irei o encontrar denovo...

-•-

Tudo denovo. Lá estava ela, trabalhando como escrava. Porém, não mantinha a mente no que fazia... óbvio que estava a pensar em outra coisa.

- Cindeidara, está me ouvindo!

- Hã? ah... claro, un...

- ...Que não! - Antes que pudesse dar-lhe umas boas palmadas, Itarsula ouviu alguém bater � porta.

- MAMÃE! É O MENSAGEIRO DO REI! - Gritou Sasustácia.

- Estou indo! E você não ouse sair daqui, Cindeidara...

- Está bem, un...

No salão, as 3 damas (Oo?) ficavam a ouvir o que o outro tinha � dizer, notando que procurava a garota na qual o príncipe havia dançado na noite do baile.

- Fui eu!

- Não, eu!

- Dêem-me seus indicadores, por favor...

Ele tirou o anel do bolso, tentando colocá-lo no indicador de Naruzela. Por ser muito gordinho, o anel prendeu, sendo impossível de ter caído na noite do baile.

- Droga!

Foi a vez de Sasustácia. Seu fino dedo era pequeno demais para comportar o anel por tanto tempo. Itarsula já possuía um anel, não sendo então dela.

- Desculpe-me o incomodo.

- Não há problema.

Ao sair da mansão, o mensageiro viu um excêntrico loirinho varrendo as folhas do jardim.

- Ei, qual seu nome !

- Cindeidara, un...

- Gostaria de tentar? - Mostrou-lhe o anel, notando um estranho brilho nos olhos de Cindy.

- M-meu anel, un! - Rapidamente, o pegou e o pôs em seu dedo indicador, alargando um sorriso.

- PRÍNCIPE, PRÍNCIPE! O ENCONTREI!

- Mesmo! - O ruivo saiu de uma carruagem, indo em direção � Cindeidara.

- Sasori no Danna...

- Minha princesa! - Ele o abraçou, o levando para dentro da carruagem.

No dia seguinte, Cindy e Sasori casaram-se, para total desgosto das irmãs e de toda a população. Mas o que importava? Estavam finalmente felizes... para sempre.

**OWARI!**


End file.
